Never too Late
by St. Iggy the Pyro
Summary: A song-fic to the song Never too Late by Three Days Grace. Ed contemplates his life so far.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or three days grace. I am just one of their biggest fans who is overly obsessed and probably has WAY to much time on her hands.**

**Hi. Thanks for reading this. Let me say one thing before I start this fic: Inspiration can strike ANYWHERE. For instance, when I got the idea for this FanFic, I was in my computer classroom.**

**I was watching FMA on my iPod during lunch break, when one of my friends goes to the teacher's computer and turns on the song "Never too Late". Now, normally this wouldn't be of any significance, but I was right in the middle of episode where Ed and Al try to bring their mother back. There is a lot of emotion in that episode and some of it went perfectly to the lyrics.**

**I didn't actually get the idea to turn this into a FanFic until I had a dream about it. This story is pretty much what happened in my dream.**

**Moral of the story is, inspiration can strike anywhere, you just have to be ready for it. I hope this inspires you to turn normal, ordinary events into the best painting/FanFic/YouTube video you have ever made.**

**Thank you for bearing with me. To get the full feeling in this story, I advise you to listen to "Never too Late" by Three Days Grace as you read it.**

_'This world will never be what I expected'_

Flashbacks ran through my mind. First back to growing up in Rissemboul. Eleven years ago, sitting with Al at mom's grave. Then the transmutation that tried to bring our mother back. Why can't everything just be perfect and make sense?

_'And if I don't belong, who would of guessed it?'_

Why was I still here? Why couldn't I have lost my body, instead of Al? Why? Why? Why?

_'I will not leave alone everything that I own'__  
><em>  
>That was something a younger me probably would say. What an idiot I was.<p>

_'To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late'_

Is there anything I can do to convince you brother? Are there any words of comfort that I can bring to you that can make up for what I have done-even if only a little?

_'Even if I say it will be alright__  
><em>_Still I hear you say you want to end your life'_

Do you want to die Al? Have I put you through so much pain? I'm sorry brother. I am truly sorry.

_'Now and again we try to just stay alive'_

It seems that our whole life has been scurrying around, just trying to survive. The world isn't fair.  
><em><br>__'Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late__  
><em>_It's never too late'_

Is there light in the world that I can't see? Something that escapes me every time I begin to look for it? Like a small child that dives into water to catch their own reflection, and always fails to reach it, not quite understanding why?  
><em><br>__'No one will ever see this side reflected__  
><em>_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?'_

I will never tell anyone about my thoughts. Or the nightmares that hound me every time I shut my eyes. They would only offer hollow words of comfort, and secretly think I am disturbed. No. I can't even tell Al about this.  
><em><br>__'And I have left alone everything that I own__  
><em>_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late'_

Al. I swear on everything and anything that I will make up for the wrongs I have done you. I promise I will get your body back. Have you not guessed that that is why I burned down our house? I will not go back. I swear I will do it.  
><em><br>__'Even if I say it'll be alright__  
><em>_Still I hear you say you want to end your life'_

I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me. I understand if you hate me. I'm just too afraid to ask. I thought that I have grown stronger; so why am I so weak?  
><em><br>__'Now and again we try to just stay alive'_

We both try to continue. It's hard sometimes. In fact-it's hell. But as long as I have my goal I will continued to fight. To stay alive. To get you back to normal and repay you for the wrongs that I have caused.

_'Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late__  
><em>_It's never too late'_

Is it really not too late? Even for a sinner like me?

_'The world we knew won't come back__  
><em>_The time we've lost can't get back__  
><em>_The life we had won't be ours again'_

Al. I'm sorry to say this. But the dead don't come back to life. We'll never see Mom smile again. We'll never play in the house that we grew up in. We'll never be a family again. I'm sorry.

_'This world will never be what I expected__  
><em>_And if I don't belong'_

I don't belong. I should be dead. But I am alive. I live, because you can't enjoy life.  
><em><br>__'Even if I say it'll be alright__  
><em>_Still I hear you say you want to end your life__  
><em>_Now and again we try to just stay alive__  
><em>_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late__  
><em>_It's never too late__  
><em>_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late__  
><em>_It's never too late__  
><em>_It's not too late, it's never too late'_

I promise Al. I promise.

**It was a pretty intense dream... I hope I got the emotion in the dream into the fic.**

**Until next time, R&R.**


End file.
